Finding a new friend in each others eyes
by emzz.strange
Summary: Two enemies shared the same feeling at the moment.. Will anything special happen,, Once again, ONESHOT


**FINDING A NEW FRIEND IN EACH OTHER'S EYES…**

Author: PaRTy-GiRL089

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy. And I'm still not losing hope in D/Hr love team!

Summary: In a room, two enemies learned how to enjoy each others company. One found a new friend, the other found a new love. **Survey if I should continue or not! Oneshot.**

I was in the Gryffindor common room, looking at the fireplace, thinking of what I can do. I heard light footsteps by the stairs of the boy's dormitory. There they are again, going out with there girlfriends. It is the fourth week this month I've been staring at this fireplace. And also the fourth week in a row I've been seeing Harry and Ron sneak out in the middle of the night with a new girl every week. They don't even notice I'm there by the fireplace, looking at their faces. What two losers! They would sneak with a new girl every week and they would look for an empty broom closet to snog into.

I even wondered why I was friends with them. Maybe because I help them with there homework in potions, teaching them the answers in Herbology, or doing there essays in Transfiguration. I guess every one here just want to be friends with me because of my smarts. If I wasn't smart, they wouldn't bother to talk to me, they wouldn't even bother to look at me. I'm just the same old know-it-all.

* * *

I'm again here all alone in the Slytherin common room, sitting by the fireplace, staring at an empty space. It's been nights since I found these new yet un-fascinating habit. I can't help it but to look in an empty space and stop doing things for a while. But I always get interrupted in this hobby. I heard footsteps by the stairs.

Crabbe and Goyle are out again with Parkinson and BuIlstrode. If I was head boy, I could've deducted points on my own house because of what they were doing, sneaking out in the middle of the night only to find an empty broom closet to snog in. But what bothers me is why I don't do the same.

I mean, I could if I wanted to, really, I could. Even Scarhead and Weasel have their own girl every week but I don't. Besides, I can't quite deny that I've been a catch these days. I'm rich, handsome, tall and everything a girl could ask for. I've also been hearing a lot of talking about me, even the Gryffindors can't stand my charm. But even with this kind of power, why am I not using it?

It was getting colder than usual. I have to get out of here, before I turn into smithereens. I need to go somewhere I only know of, where I can cry away my problems, laugh away jokes, stop the world around from spinning. And I know just how to get there.

* * *

The portal hole swings shut, and I'm once again alone. I just don't get it. Why don't they see that I too, have changed for the past years? Sure, because they're to busy asking me questions about things. I mean, I'm quite attractive. If they would just stop and look at me, they would see my brown hair, rich and velvety. They would see my chocolate brown eyes, so deep and lovely. They would see that I'm not the same Hermione that they met before. They just don't understand.

I have to go somewhere calming. Somewhere I can think without being interrupted by those midnight snogging sessions and I remembered a place. A place I could call my own and I have to go there now.

I went there running, afaid that I might be seen by any prefects or teachers. I tickled the knob impatiently. I sat on the nearest desk and started my crying. I don't know why but I suddenly felt loneliness. I could not anything else but coldness and sadness.

I heard the door behind me swing open. I was afraid it was a teacher but it was a certain blond-haired Slytherin…

* * *

I have to go to that room. It's the only place where I can find peace and quiet. It's the only place I can think clearly. I have to go there.

Two corridors up and three flights at the stairs. When I got there, I tickled the knob, asking for entrance. I got in only to find a certain brown hair Gryffindor girl occupying the room, crying, with wide owl look of surprise.

I got myself confused. I knew it was Granger but why would she cry here in the middle of the night? Could it be Scarhead and Weasel? On the other hand, her friends said something to her? Then again, why am I feeling this? I have to scan for an insult in my head. But, I can't think of anything. It's like I didn't want to deepen the sorrow she was feeling now.

Then, I heard her say, "I guess you have more insults to give me now, seeing me here, all alone, crying." She was wiping her tears.

"Why are you doing this? Why cry in the middle of the night in this room?" I suddenly felt eager to know why she was here.

"Why do you care? Nobody accepts me there. Harry and Ron doesn't even talk to me anymore. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati are avoiding. What the hell did I do wrong?" She continued her crying of sorrow, of being loveless.

"this place is all I have," She continued, "that's why I'm always here."

* * *

Why am I saying these things to him? He will only use it against me. But why do I feel that I could trust him with these things? Is it because I don't have anyone else? I'm not sure why but I felt that at the moment, he was the most trustworthy person I could talk to.

He went to sit next to me. I can't believe it. The Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, was being nice to a Gryffindor, muggleborn like me. I thought, maybe, it's just for fun, that he would comfort me but also leave me here, crying. But when I felt his hand flew on the small of my back, I felt the warmth of his presence. I felt safe, I felt like I was where I belong already.

I didn't know how to react. Should I stop crying and leave or just stay here until he leaves. But, on the other hand, I can see he wasn't in a hurry.

I bit my bottom lip, doubtful on what I was going to do. I rested my head on his sholder, and to my surprise (and relief), it didn't matter to him at all.

With one look through his silver-grey eyes, I could the window to his soul. I could see his sorrows his been hiding and I was willing to know what those things are. _I have to know._

* * *

I can't resist her. She was too beautiful to let her cry like this. I had to do something. I walked to her desk and sat beside her. I put a hand on her back, offering the warmth of my presence. And to my delight, she didn't protest. Instead, I found her head as she let it lay on my shoulder. I could smell the sweet fragrance of her tame curly hair.

At that moment, I felt an electric shock came down my spine. I rested my cheek on her head, as she was snuggling closer to me. I can't help but notice she perfectly fitted in my arms. It's like where she belonged, in my arms.

I could still see the tears in her eyes. It made me feel guilt and pain. I cant' stand it as a tear drops on her pale cheek. I wiped the tear and continued to look at her beautifully. I just wish I this night wouldn't end, but I know in a minute or so, she was ready forget all of these things that had happened.

* * *

"Draco," I said his name as I was getting out of his arms, and look at his eyes, "You know that I'm a Gryffindor and muggleborn, you shouldn't be doing this to me. I don't deserve your caring. I don't deserve this."

"Hermione, you deserve every good thing in the world. And if you'll let me, I'm willing to give it to you." Those words touched my heart; nobody has ever said such sweet words to me. However, I can't give in. I turned away from his eyes and wiped a tear that fell from my eyes.

"I don't deserve it. You said it yourself. I'm just a filthy little mudblood." I tried to argue with him so he would forget what he said.

"Forget what I said. You're not filthy, you're beautiful. If they could see what I see, I know they would like what they see, they would like you." I can't believe my ears. Was he just complementing me?

"You're just lying." I wanted to leave. I was feeling weirder by the minute. I was feeling this things that for the first time, I don't know what it is.

* * *

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm having feelings for Granger. I never knew I would feel this again. I thought this feelings was already buried beneath my heart, but she's the first one to reach it. She stole my heart, but I don't want to get it back.

"You're just lying." She said as she turned further away from me. I let her stay in her position for a while, seeing as if she needed time to think. But I was hungry for more. I cupped her chin to make her looked at me and I embraced her in my arms.

I noticed she was too confused on what was happening at the moment, and I was ready to tell her give her the heads up.

"Hermione, you're the first person to dig out my feelings beneath my heart. You're the girl to make me feel like I'm a human being. You're the first one who made me feel happiness because of helping out someone in need." I said as I was letting her out of my arms. "And I was hoping maybe we could be friends or more than that."

* * *

He cupped my chin and embraced me gently. "Hermione, you're the first person to dig out my feelings beneath my heart. You're the girl to make me feel like I'm a human being. You're the first one to make me feel happiness because of helping out someone in need." Why is he saying these things to me? What does he want prove?

"And I was hoping maybe we could be friends or more than that." My eyes widened a bit. But with his statement, I also felt like smiling. He smiled back and was about to kiss me but I put my finger on his lips.

"You're too fast." I giggled a bit, but I didn't let him kiss me. Instead, I kissed him on the cheek. I saw him blush a bit. I just smiled at that.

"You do know that I still need to adjust. I think we should start as friends."

"And I'll be here, waiting for you." Finally, I found a true friend who loves me back.

* * *

She smiled at what I said. I was about to kiss but a felt a finger stop me. "You're too fast." She warned me. I felt embarrassed. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. I saw her smile so sweetly, which made me want her more.

"You do know that I still need to adjust. I think we should start as friends." I heard her tell me.

"And I'll be here, waiting for you." I was so sure of what to say. Even if still didn't get her yet, I knew I still found a new friend in her.

It's not romance at all, but i think it's cool. Please read and review...


End file.
